


The Lamb And The Penguin

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Innocent OMC, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Naive OMC, OMC needs a hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a penguin and a lamb cross paths what could go wrong?Apparently a lot.Especially when a certain riddler is thrown into the mess.





	1. Prolog

**12 years ago...**

 

It wasn't unusual to find children in the corner of some alleyway or just in the streets of Gotham. Either they fled from home or they're parents didn't want them anymore. And so started his story, his real story.

A little boy, no older than five, sat in the dirty alley. His black hair was matted, the clothes ripped and his whole tiny frame shaking desperately in the cold. Some would say it was a miracle that the boy was still alive, but he was meant for something greater. Something much greater. 

He heard footsteps. The sound of high heels clicking on the ground, approaching him. As he looked up, he could see a woman. Much taller than him, but who wasn't? She was relatively young with red hair and darker skin. His blue eyes held tears in them as he tried to back off even more. 

"You poor thing."

She crouched down in front of him with a soft smile on her lips. 

"What's your name, sweetie?"

The child shrugged. He didn't know. It was just so cold and he was incredibly hungry. He could see her frown in thought, look to some other men by her side and nod over to them. She stood up while reaching a hand out for the kid to take. 

"C'mon, kid. We'll get you something decent to wear and some warm cocoa." 

Without any thoughts to it, he took the warm hand and stood up on shaky legs. He barely reached her hip, so it was easy for her to lift him up into her arms with a smile.

"My name's Fish Mooney, but you can call me mom." 

It's just a faded memory but that was the start of his story. The story of the innocent lamb who fell in love with the evil penguin.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Now**

 

People were used to see the seventeen year old boy sitting at the bar of the club doing homework and chatting with people. Charlie didn't really like crowds and wasn't even that comfortable around people for that matter, so he never stayed longer than necessary. 

The boy was wearing a pastel pink sweater, dark skinny jeans and his favorite pair of sneakers. If any other boy had dared to wear such a girly outfit in a place like this, he wouldn't even have liked to imagine what would happen to that person, but lucky for him he could get through with almost anything by now. 

It wasn't that he was intimidating or scary looking, not at all - In fact Charlie wouldn't be able to hurt a flie if he tried - so having a mom who led the club and was like a daughter to one of the most feared mob bosses was definitely a good aspect. 

"Charlie, sweetheart, do you need help with your homwork or are you good?" 

Fish was known to be a cruel woman, although when it came to her little boy she always softened and tried to secure him as much as possible for her. 

"Yep, ma. All good." 

The teen smiled widely. He liked to think that he was actually good at school, besides maths of course. He hated maths with a passion. 

"Alright. If you do need help eventually, just ask Butch or me." 

With that his mother disappeared again, only leaving Charlie, the bartender and some of her henchmen behind in the room. He tried to concentrate on his work again. It was for his German lessons, a bit difficult, however, he could manage even that. It didn't even take ten minutes before those henchman began snickering and chuckling. He heard the door open and now concentration was lost on him. 

"Don't know where she got that freak from."

"Dude, what's up with that nose? It broken or somethin'?" 

Charlie turned around to see what the men were talking about. A man not that much taller than him - if he was taller at all - walked into the club. Well, it was more of a limp. The way his leg was twisted looked painful and he tried to hide his grimace. The guy wore a nice suit, had black hair and all in all looked to be quite well kept. 

"Did someone tell ya that ya look like a frickin' penguin? It's funny, ya walk like one, look like one."

The student frowned. That wasn't very nice at all and the other guy hadn't even done anything to them. Mom had said not to talk to any of them, but Charlie couldn't help himself.

"You're mean. You have no reason to insult him and I don't like the way you talk about him." 

The other one looked like he had wanted to say something himself but he had beat him to it. The brute, who had talked before, went quiet now, seeing as he didn't want to be on Fish Mooney's bad side for saying anything to the kid. 

Charlie took it upon himself to walk over to the limping guy and smile sweetly. 

"I'm Charlie Mooney. Don't be upset over their comments, they're just trying to be mean." 

Apparently the other male must've been startled somewhat. He didn't know if it was because of his sweater, the smile or his name. The boy giggled quietly at the other's look.

"C'mon over, then you can tell me your name and I can give you something to drink. You surely want to meet my mom, don't you? She's gone for the moment but she'll be back soon." 

After walking over to the bar, where his things were still laying around, they talked much and soon the boy found out that the man was actually named Oswald Cobblepot and looking for a job. It was nice to talk to the other who seemed fairly sympathic. They split when Fish came back and Oswald pleaded for her to give him any job they had free. It turned out that Oswald's pleas and later on Charlie's puppy eyes worked their magic and Oswald actually managed to become the umbrellla boy.


End file.
